


Broken Rose

by Sarugetchu



Category: Boxing - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: Neo wants payback after losing to Yang in a boxing match. So, she goes after the other members of team RWBY in hopes of drawing her out. She starts first with her younger sister Ruby Rose.A follow up to this story-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/art/Neo-s-Inner-Thoughts-650374165





	Broken Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [darthmaul710](https://www.deviantart.com/darthmaul710) 
> 
> This is what happens when you get a random idea talking RWBY with a good friend. Anyway this is another warm piece from me guys. I was doing this to help me prepare to take care of a small writing assignment for my Journalism class. I felt this would be a good warm up as my ballpark estimate word count was 500 to 600 words. The same amount of words required for my assignment. I hope you guys like it. I will be getting back to RWBY Boxing as soon as my the artist for it is free again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ruby(c) Rooster Teeth  
> Nora(c) Rooster Teeth   
> Neo(c) Rooster Teeth 

_“I thought it would be easy just like Yang told me! How did she get so strong?!”_ Ruby breathing heavily looking up at her good friend Nora. Her eyes were easy to read. She was in a state of shock and disbelief. 

“Six, seven, eight…” Nora’s voice felt like an echo ringing through Ruby’s head. 

_“I-i-i have to get up!”_ Ruby pushes herself up. Her legs are shaky as she goes to make a fight posture.  

“Are you okay, Ruby?!” Nora asks aggressively. Ruby has been getting dominated for most of the fight. She was fearing for her well-being. _“I shouldn’t have agreed to this!”_ Nora regrets her foolish decision to be the referee for the fight. 

Ruby nods her head, “I’m fine Nora! Move out of the way!” Ruby was a bloody mess. Her left eye was swollen shut and her right eye were a half close. There was also a huge gash across her temple with even more blooding leaking out. 

“Ruby, are you crazy? Just stop already; it’s not worth with it!” Nora uncharacteristically barks at her. 

“JUST MOVE!!!” Ruby yells and blows right past Nora to her opponent. “I won’t lose!” Ruby digs down deep looking to turn this fight around. Her red gloves rose readying a powerful punch. 

Her opponent has two-tone shoulder length hair that was pink and chocolate brown, light skin, pink boxing gloves, and white boots. Ruby’s opponent leans agaisnt the neutral corner not taking a fighting stance. A smug simile forms across her face. Ruby gets closes and throws a violently right haymaker. 

Her opponent easily dodges the punch making it hit the ring post. _“What?!”_ Ruby slowly realizing her punch miss. 

Her opponent counters with a left hook to her expose belly. Ruby grunts loudly stumbling into the ropes. Her mouthpiece nearly fell out of her mouth. 

Ruby’s opponent grins evilly. She launches forward with a barrage of body blows. The air becomes fill with loud groans and grunts from Ruby. Ruby pulls her into a clinch breathing heavily. Thus, stopping the barrage of the two-tone hair woman for the moment. Her loud breaths can be heard visibly by those sitting at ringside. 

_“My legs are heavy…”_ Ruby tries to recover. The two-tone hair woman just stood there letting Ruby recover. She was maintaining that same evil grin from before. 

_“Why isn’t she hitting me? This is my chance!”_ Ruby notice her opponent was wide open. She would be a fool not to take a shot. Ruby launches a right uppercut to the solar plexus. 

Her opponent, on reaction, shoves her off into the corner. Ruby stumbles into the corner defenseless. The two-tone hair woman places her right glove onto her throat and presses her forward somehow displaying her handiwork to the audience. The audience was able to see Ruby’s bloody and bruised body. Her grin grows wide. Ruby’s helpless body hangs limp like a ragdoll in the corner. She was out on her feet. 

After 30 seconds of displaying her handiwork, the two-tone hair woman decides to end it with a violent left haymaker to the jaw. BOOM! A loud crack can be heard as Ruby’s white mouthpiece flies from her mouth and out of the ring in a mixture of blood and spit. Her body crumbles to the side and lands with a loud thump. 

The two-tone hair woman wanted to laugh but walks away to let Ruby’s friend, Nora, see what she did to her. After a mandatory ten count, the fight was over officially. Her arm was reluctantly rise in victory by Nora. Her victory was a flawless one as her body didn’t have one mark on it. 

_“I hope that blonde hair bimbo was watching! I will take down the ‘Ice Queen’ next!”_ The two-tone hair woman thought as she was led out of the ring.


End file.
